Calamity
by soyeoni
Summary: For them, happiness was never an option when love was involved.


**AN**: Oh Gods, I can't believe I got inspired from the movie I recently watched with a friend of mine that starred Matsumoto Jun - I'm in Love with My Younger Sister. I didn't even get the ending, too.

But here I am, writing a one-shot for it with a friend 'cause I'm incapable of writing **adult situations.** Lolz. Anyhow, my story has a _twist_ at the end so if there are any criticisms, then read the one-shot first before you make it. Twincest doesn't really tickle my fancy, btw.

and PS: My other story, _The Sacrifice_, will be on hold as I am now officially on a writer's block. I need to think of ideas for the next two to three chapters before I can get that story rolling. Sorry.

Summary_: _For them, happiness was never an option when love was involved.

* * *

><p><em>Calamity<em>

One-shot.

* * *

><p>A seventeen year-old blond was reading her magazine with a dreamy look on her face which consisted mainly of couples and love articles. As she read on, she couldn't help but to wish for a boyfriend of her own. Someone to go on dates with, hold hands with, to fall in love with...<p>

She released a longing sigh, wondering when that day would ever come for her. Then her eyes shifted away from the article below her to a nearby photograph of her and her twin brother that was taken many years ago. They were smiling as they were hugging each other. A bright, red rose stood out against her blond hair as it rested on one of her twin buns.

Closing her eyes, she began to vaguely recall that day...

_In a flower field, two merry children were playing with one another as they laughed. Their faces were filled with joy as they ran around as their parents watched them from afar, smiling. The day was perfect as the sun's rays shone down below from the clear, bright blue sky. _

_Approaching a rose bush, the male of the pair plucked the thorns off of the single flower before holding it out to his playmate's face, his twin sister. _

_"Here, Usako."_

_Accepting the flower, the young girl beamed with happiness. She stared down at the lovely flower in her hands, captivated by its simple beauty. _

_"Thank you, Mamo-chan! I love it!"_

_The young boy of five blushed shyly before shoving his feelings aside to make a blunt statement. "One day, I want you as my bride! Marry me, okay, Usako?"_

_His sister giggled. She took out her pinkie finger, intertwining with her twin brother's._

_"It's a promise."_

Tsukino Usagi sighed from the memory as she remembered their childhood promise, reminiscing when she and her twin brother, Mamoru, had been young, cute, and naïve; they had been closer back then as they were known to be _inseparable_. But over the years, especially once when they had entered high school, communication was scarce between the two of them. She attempted to maintain their good relationship when her older brother started to distance himself away from her, but it was futile. If anything, Mamoru had increased the distance between them _even more_.

It would get awkward sometimes, she would admit, since they share the same bedroom and bunk bed. He, obviously, slept on the top while she was stuck at the bottom. Also, he would hardly call her by his pet name for her as he did when they were children. Thus she resorted to address him by his actual name as well.

He was no longer her 'Mamo-chan' as they were no longer children anymore.

"Why did we grow apart, Mamo-chan...? I miss you so much." The young adult asked forlornly to herself, burying her face into her arms. She missed her playmate, her older brother who would over-excessively care for her.

"Usagi, the shower's ready."

She snapped her head up just in time to see Mamoru entered their room while wiping his wet hair with a towel. He hardly spared her a glance towards her direction as he made a beeline towards his bed.

"Okay."

As Usagi made her way into the bathroom, a small frown made its way onto her pink lips. She did not bother looking back at her twin or try to make a conversation; he wouldn't be interested in talking to her as he hasn't been for the last few years. But she wished he was. She missed him terribly, not that she would ever admit that to him first.

Her shower was a short one as she merely took a rinse before entering their bedroom once more, wearing her pink pajamas which consisted of a thin tank top and high shorts. She found her brother already lying on his bed, appearing to be asleep; his eyes were closed, and his breathing seemed to be even.

Soundlessly, she headed for her own bed. She snuggled into her covers and heaved a big sigh as she made a silent wish in the night.

_I wish that tonight... Mamoru will talk to me again._

Never in her bewilderment dreams would she have ever thought that her dream would come true that night. She was in deep sleep when it was about to happen as she lightly snoozed off. One minute she was dreaming about cupcakes and other baked goods, and then the next, she was dreaming about... kissing Mamoru.

The dream scared her at first because it felt so _real, _unlike any of her previous dreams. She had never dreamt of anything so... forbidden before it became exciting. Because this was her dream, she didn't have to feel anything - no guilt, no nothing. But soon enough, Usagi discovered that she was having a difficult time breathing.

Her breathing had become shallow, forcing her back into the world of reality. When she opened her eyes, she did not expect to see Mamoru's face so close to hers, staring intently down at her own face as he returned the stare.

"M-Mamoru?" Usagi breathed out, trying to even her breathing pattern. "What're you doing here?"

"I... I can't help myself anymore, Usako," Surprise was evident on her face as he addressed her by her favorite nickname which he had not used for many years now. "I'm already nearing my limit..."

Usagi was feeling puzzled from what her twin was trying to say. "What do you mean...?"

The ebony haired twin gave his sister a hard look. "I love you, Usako. I love you the way that a man loves a woman." He did not give her the chance to respond as he continued to go on about his feelings for her. "I've always had, and I always will. I've realized that you're the _only _one for me."

"But it's not right," Usagi whispered softly. She attempted to make space between them, pressing her hands against his chest. "We're twins, Mamoru."

"Mamo-chan. Call me Mamo-chan like the old days, Usako," Mamoru pleaded as he took hold of one of her hands into his much bigger ones. "And I _know_ it's not right, but I can't help myself. I can't control how I feel for you."

He decided to express his feelings by bringing her in closer towards him, embracing her in his arms before lifting her chin in a forceful manner in order to seize a kiss from her. Usagi gasped, remembering the familiar sensation from her dream earlier before she had woken up. Panicking, she tried to shove her older brother off of her.

"Mamoru, _let me go_!"

But he didn't loosen his hold on her. If anything, he had only tightened it. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, inhaling the scent that was hers.

"Mamoru, please..." She begged him, starting to appear frightened.

Usagi felt him sigh as his breath tickled her neck. He loosened his grip lightly, but not completely so he was able to get a good look at her face once more.

"If you want me to release you, I will," Mamoru started, speaking slowly so she would digest them all in. "But if I do that, I will never be by your side again, Usako."

"W-what do you mean?"

Mamoru answered with a serious expression on his face. "It means I will never appear in front of you ever again. If I can't have you, then I don't want to see you with another man - I can't even bear the thought of that possibility!"

Feeling desperate, Usagi clinged onto her older brother. But at the same time, she couldn't believe why this was happening right now. It was so sudden, Mamoru confessing his love to her out of nowhere. "No! Don't disappear, Mamoru! I don't want to be alone..."

He picked up few strands of her silky, golden locks and brought them to his lips. "Does this mean you will accept me?"

"Eh?" Usagi looked torn, uncertain of how she should answer. She was confused of why Mamoru was being so forward and unlike his usual self yet she felt threatened from his words of vanishing from her life. "I..."

Her twin made it more difficult for her brain to process the information by closing the distance between them as he suckled on the soft flesh of her neck. "I need you to choose _now_. Hurry, I can't wait much longer. Tell me that you want me to stay, Usako. Tell me that you like me as well."

Clenching her eyes shut, Usagi meekly replied, "I.. I want you to stay, Mamoru."

He faintly smiled, accepting her answer. Bringing the petite girl into another embrace, he let out a dry chuckle. "You do not return my feelings, yet, Usako. But no worries, I'm determined to have you feel the same way about me real soon - but until then, accept me into your arms."

Usagi closed her eyes, unable to find words to speak. She allowed herself to be embraced by her older twin brother over and over again as he kissed her several of times on the lips that night, stealing her first kiss. She went to sleep that night feeling confused, lost, and scared of what fate had in store for both of them.

ooo

It was quiet when they ate their breakfast the next morning. Usagi and Mamoru would hardly glance at one another as they ate their food, nor did they make any small conversation at the least. Their mother, sitting across from them both, began to look troubled.

"Did the two of you get into a fight last night?" Ikuko asked, frowning as she looked from one twin to another.

Mamoru continued to eat while Usagi froze. She didn't know how to answer her mother because what happened last night between them wasn't exactly a fight; how could she tell her that he kissed her last night, crossing the boundary between them as siblings?

"No, of course not. Don't be silly, okaa-san." Mamoru decided to answer nonchalantly. He still didn't even cast a glance towards his twin, which agitated her for unknown reasons.

Ikuko looked relieved to hear his words. "Oh, that is good to hear. And I bet the two of you want your own rooms by now, don't you?"

The ebony haired male placed his rice bowl and chopsticks down on the table so that he could grab Usagi's hand under the table. She stiffened immediately, which he pretended to take no notice of. "Not really," he answered. "We're fine with what we have right now, isn't that right, Usako?"

Turning to look at where she was addressed to, she slowly replied, "I guess so, Mamoru."

"What happened to 'Mamo-chan,' Usako?" Mamoru pretended to look upset, putting on a childish show in front of their mother.

Usagi, however, was in no mood to comply with his wish. Instead, she turned her face away before she stood up abruptly, snatching her hand back on the rice bowl in process. "I'm going to get ready for school now - thank you for the food, okaa-san!" She made a quick dash towards the bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

Her body began to shake uncontrollably in fear as she remembered her twin brother's actions. Grabbing her hand like that under the table while their mother was just sitting across from them! What was he planning, risking them to exposure like that?

"Why...?" She moaned in despair as she collapsed onto her bed. Her hair sprawled effortlessly all over the bed where some stands of it shielded her face like a golden curtain.

"Because I love you, Usako." Mamoru entered their bedroom quietly, shutting the door behind him. He then made his way over to her and sat on the side of the bed. Lifting the golden curtain of hair, he revealed his sister's face to his view.

"Please d-don't-"

He ignored her plead, plunging down to steal a kiss as he forced her to roll onto her back. Mamoru could feel her rugged breathing as she struggled to break their kiss, but he wouldn't let her as he was much bigger and stronger than she was. When he inserted his tongue into her small mouth, he swallowed her gasp. Her struggling had weakened from the shock, he assumed.

The moment he had broken their kiss, he immediately regretted it as he wanted _more_ of her. He loved the taste of her, his twin sister. So being the selfish person he was, he forced her face back to his, claiming her lips once more. But this time, he granted his hands the freedom to roam them over his twin sister's body, touching her in places she had never been touched before.

Usagi's gasp had been swallowed and was unheard when she felt Mamoru's hands going up her school blouse, seeking out her breasts underneath her bra. He kneaded the flesh there, teasing its rosy bud between his fingers. His touch brought out mixed feelings inside of her: excitement, worry, and confusion. Soon enough, her mixed feelings was quickly replaced with anxiety when his hands had left her breasts and descended to the lower region of her body.

His hand teasingly tugged at the waistband of her underwear. This caused her to panic as she frantically began to pound her fists against Mamoru's chest, although she knew he would hardly feel it. It was as if his muscles were made out of steel.

Mamoru deeply moaned into her mouth, pleased with what was happening at the moment. When he broke off their kiss, he brought his hands around her as he lifted her upper body in order to embrace her. "Your skin's so soft, Usako..."

Usagi bitterly turned her face away from him, refusing to look at him. If she did, she would have seen the desperation in her brother's eyes.

"Usako, look at me."

She turned her head even more to the side, defying him.

"Usako!" Impatient, she was forced to look at him when his strong hand grabbed her face.

"It's wrong, Mamoru," she whispered, her voice firm as tears made their way to her eyes. When she blinked, streaks marked its trail down her face. "This whole thing is improper."

"I know, but I like you too much, Usako." Laying a soft kiss on her mouth, despite her protests, he released his hold on her afterwards as he watched her fall back onto her bed. He then turned away from her. "From now on, I'm going to wait for you to come to _me_. I want Usako to be the one to initiate our kisses, and I want to hear those three words from you."

"... and if I never say them?"

Mamoru's eyes darkened as his eyes raked over the girl's body. "Then I will have to resort to using replacements for you again."

"W-what did you say?" Usagi was taken aback, having a hard time believing the words he was saying. "I... I don't understand, Mamoru."

"It means that I will be with other women other than you, Usako. I've done it in the past, so it really isn't anything new to me."

Usagi said nothing, not knowing how to respond.

"But honestly, I'd prefer to be with the girl I want to be with - not her cheap replacements. You taste better than all of them combined, Usako."

"P-please leave, Mamoru... I need to finish getting ready for school." She pleaded weakly, feeling awkward from her twin's flattery.

"Usagi! Mamoru! Minako's here to walk to school with you two!" Ikuko's voice called from the kitchen. Aino Minako, Usagi's best friend, would routinely walk over from her house so the three of them would head for school together.

"I'll be right down!" Usagi called back. She then noticed Mamoru's smirk when her best friend's name was mentioned, successfully making a small connection. "Mamoru... don't tell me that you and Minako-chan-"

"She was one of them."

His words stabbed her hard. She was glad that she was lying down on her bed because if she had been up, she was guaranteed to topple over from the unexpected turn of events. Hurt then replaced shock as she drooped her head down, hiding her face from her brother's view.

Usagi heard Mamoru leave their room and faintly heard him greeting her best friend and how he was pleased to see her again. She hastily did her hair in her usual up-do then straightened her shirt of any possible wrinkles and grabbed her bag as she rushed out of the bedroom. Not looking at either young adult, she walked past them.

"Let's go."

Minako nodded, not noticing her friend's troubled mood. "Alright, Usagi-chan." She wrapped her arm around her friend's twin before heading out the door, walking beside him. "Mamoru-san, I'm so glad you're walking with us today! It's been awhile since you last did... Anyhow, how has your morning been?"

"Mediocre; it could've been better. What about you, Aino-san?" Mamoru politely inquired back.

Minako sneaked a glance towards her best friend, who was walking a couple of steps behind them. "You know, Mamoru-san, you can address me as Minako when Usagi-chan's around."

Unlike the blond who was latched onto his arm, the ebony haired male did not look back at his younger sister. "Fine then, I'll call you Minako from now on - with or without Usako around."

Usagi fumbled with her bottom lip, wondering how familiar they would truly act with one another if she was not around. Would they have ditched school and gone out for a date? The thought of her older twin brother making out with her best friend made her feel uncomfortable inside.

"Usako?" Minako repeated, cocking her head to the side. "That's such a cute nickname! Hey, Mamoru-san, can you think of a cute nickname for me, too?"

"Hmm..." Stroking his chin in a thoughtful manner, Mamoru pretended to search for a nickname for Minako.

_No, stop it... Don't give her a nickname, too, Mamoru..._ Usagi wanted to yell out, but managed to keep her lips sealed. She spotted her twin barely looking back at her, and had a smug smile on his face when he did.

"What about 'nako?" Her best friend suggested for herself, snuggling her head against his arm. "And Mamoru-san, did you know that there's this new tea-house that opened few days ago? Apparently, they have a very cozy atmosphere there and their cups are just lovely! If you have time, we should totally go together."

Usagi cringed at the thought of Mamoru and Minako holding hands, laughing, hugging, and then kissing... She shouldn't be so concerned about this; she should be happy for her best friend and brother like any normal sibling would. But... she couldn't. She didn't want to hear her friend continue on about going on dates with her brother.

Wordlessly, she ran past them, breaking their hold in the process. Minako, fluttered yet confused, called out after her. "Usagi-chan! Wait up!"

Mamoru wordlessly stared at her retreating figure before resumed walking to school with Minako at his side.

ooo

_Mamoru, you're so mean. You're horrible for deliberately flirting with Minako-chan in front of me..._

Usagi buried her face in her arms on her desk while her four best friends were chatting around her. They were on the topic of Ami applying for a prestigious university that was outside of Japan which she had taken a placement test just few days ago before Minako gushed about her morning out of the blue, bringing the topic of her twin.

"Hey guys, I walked with Mamoru-san this morning," Minako gushed, her cheeks turning pink. "I swear, he's gotten hotter lately - or maybe it's because I haven't seen him in awhile!"

"So are you guys _finally_ planning to go out anytime soon?" Makoto, the tallest of the group, questioned the starry eyed blond.

Minako let out a dreamy sigh. "I sure hope so... I've dreamed of being Mrs. Tsukino for way too long. Hey, isn't it strange how Usagi and Mamoru don't look like they're related? I mean, they've got totally different colored hair and their personalities are a total contrast! I guess Usagi took after her father in the looks department."

Ami cast a glance towards Usagi, who had lifted her head once the conversation had taken its turn. "Minako-chan, maybe this topic's a bit uncomfortable for Usagi; you are talking about her older brother, after all. Isn't that right, Usagi-chan?"

"Usagi's a big girl, Ami-chan! Don't worry about it." Rei butted in before the blond had the chance to reply. "Isn't that right, Usagi-chan?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Oh, and while we're on the topic of Mamoru-san," Ami began. "I saw him when I was taking my placement exam. I didn't know he wanted to study in Germany, too, Usagi-chan."

Usagi blinked. "I... I didn't know."

"WHAT?" Minako exclaimed, jumping out her seat. She didn't give a damn that the entire class had dropped what they were doing and were staring at her. "Mamoru-san _can't_ leave me! We haven't even gone out on a proper date yet!"

"Ah, but at least you guys spent a night at a Love Hotel," Rei snickered, causing the blond with a big red bow to blush scarlet. "Tell me; was he good, Minako-chan?"

Minako grinned. "He was _perfect_. He looked so... passionate while we were doing _it-_"

Unable to hear anymore, Usagi abruptly stood up from her chair. She did not stare into any of her friend's faces as she spoke. "I need to... I need to get some fresh air."

"Usagi-chan, we'll go with you-"

"No, it's alright, Makoto-chan," Usagi insisted, trying to smile although she knew she was failing miserably. "I just need to be alone for awhile."

"We understand, Usagi-chan. Come back when you're feeling better and make sure you're not late for class." Ami said kindly, sympathizing for the girl, causing feelings of guilt to emerge from her fib. When Usagi walked out of the classroom, she was able to make out her friend's words. "Maybe Usagi's not comfortable about hearing about her brother in _that_ manner, Minako-chan..."

She broke into a run, heading towards her twin brother's classroom. Ami's words taunted her on her way there, reminding her over and over again that Mamoru was indeed leaving her. He was the one who she loved the most in the world, her twin brother. It was him who had been always at her side, supporting her whenever she needed him the most.

_I don't want him to leave... I don't want Mamoru to leave me!_

Usagi found him with his best friend, Furuhata Motoki. They were in a middle of a conversation when she had entered his classroom, catching his attention. She was panting as her chest heaved up and down several of times. Boldly, she walked over to where he was with a nervous expression on her face.

"Is it true?" she asked hesitantly. "Are you really planning to leave Japan for university, Mamoru?"

Mamoru simply nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?" Usagi wanted to yell out her answer, but she didn't since she was in his classroom. She did not want to disturb his classmate's peaceful lunch break.

Her twin turned his head away, averting his eyes from hers as he left her question unanswered. Motoki chose that moment to intervene.

"You must be proud for him, Usagi-chan!" Motoki said enthusiastically, patting his best friend on the back. "I heard that school in Germany was really hard to get into. Congrats, Mamoru!"

"Thanks."

Usagi suddenly took one of Mamoru's hands, surprising him. She gently pulled on it, trying to get him to follow her out of the classroom. "Mamoru, we need to talk about this."

"No, we don't, Usako."

Getting desperate, she tried again. "_Please_, Mamo-chan." Her nickname for him had his attention. Staring up to the desperate look on her face, he complied with her wish.

"Fine." Mamoru allowed himself to be dragged by his twin sister. She led them to the school roof where they were promised absolute privacy since students scarcely go up there. A part of him missed her the moment she dropped his hand, releasing the physical contact between them.

"Why are you leaving Japan, Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked, looking lost. "If it's because of the reputation of the school, then Japan has very good universities, too-"

"It's not because of the reputation," Mamoru interrupted, looking pained. "I'm leaving because of you, Usako."

"W-what? Have I done something wrong, Mamo-chan?"

He shook his head before elaborating more on his answer. "No. Don't you see? If I stay in Japan, I don't know what's going to happen to us. I'm slowly losing control of myself over my feelings for you."

"... Because of your feelings, they resulted in you taking Minako-chan to a Love Hotel?" Usagi looked hurt when she asked him. "I didn't know you had gotten involved with a girl to that extent, Mamo-chan... it's weird, finding this out from my girl friends - you used to tell _me__everything_. Why did things change between us, Mamo-chan? Why did you grow distant?"

Mamoru looked ashamed as he let out his dirty little secret. "I've loved you for the longest time, Usako; I wanted you to be mine. But I knew it was wrong, so I tried to forget you by trying to fall in love with Minako instead. I wasn't being honest with myself, I know. But the distance had made me realize that you're the only one I am capable of loving."

"I don't know why this hurts, Mamo-chan." Usagi said quietly, clutching her hand in front of her chest. "It hurts to find out that you've slept with Minako-chan."

Giving her an unreadable look, he asked, "Then will _you_ spend a night with me, Usako?"

Lips trembling, Usagi's answer had barely made its way to his ears. "Y-yes."

"Do you truly want to?"

She had put on a poker face on while she was sweating bullets in the inside. She felt tense as she fidgeted her fingers for distraction as jealousy was getting the best of her. The thought of Minako being Mamoru's first gave her the feeling as if her best friend had stolen something precious from her which she could never get it back.

"I do, Mamo-chan."

Mamoru looked pleased with her answer. "Then we'll do it tonight."

"E-eh?" Usagi lost her stance from her brother's words. "So soon?" she squeaked, her voice going up a pitch.

"Of course," he nodded, his tone sounding as if he was stating the obvious. Giving her a smirk, he taunted her. "Unless you've changed your mind..."

"No!" Usagi shook her head quickly, determined not to chicken out of what was going to happen tonight between her and her twin brother. "We'll go to a Love Hotel tonight then."

The ebony haired male grimaced. "Don't you want to go somewhere more romantic? It _is_ your first time after all, Usako. Are you sure you want to do lose your virginity at some parsimonious, cheap hotel?"

"You took Minako-chan there, Mamo-chan," she retorted back, pouting. "So why should you treat me differently?"

Sighing, he brought her into his arms. Mamoru rested his head on top of hers as he stroked her arm in a loving matter. "Silly girl. You're not Minako, Usako. I would want the girl I love to not regret her first time."

"I'm fine with this," insisted Usagi, trying to sound confident although she felt the opposite in the inside. She could feel her palm beginning to perspire as she tried to prepare herself mentally of what was about to come that night.

ooo

They walked among a crowd in Downtown Tokyo, hand-in-hand. While Mamoru appeared to look casual, Usagi was anxiously looking in all directions for the closest hotel. She managed to look accomplished when she spotted one near a secluded alley as she dragged her older brother towards it.

"I found one, Mamo-chan!" Usagi announced, smiling.

Mamoru asked as he stared hard at her face, "Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with this?"

Mutely, he received a nod of affirmation from the young girl. Mamoru knew Usagi was feeling nervous inside, but she was too stubborn to back down once she had made her decision. As he observed her face, he could tell that she was determined not to back out from tonight.

"Fine. Let's go in then." He decided to take the lead, gently tugging her hand behind him as he headed inside. Mamoru registered and paid for a room before picking up his twin sister bridal style, startling her.

"Mamo-chan?"

Kissing her temple, he confessed, "I want this night to be special, Usako. I want tonight to be the most romantic night in your life."

Blushing from his words, Usagi hid her face in his chest. "T-thanks, Mamo-chan."

Once he found their room, he had set her down on the bed in a delicate manner. Mamoru treated her with utmost fragility as if she was made out of glass. He then laid his upper body on top of hers from the side of the bed, careful not to squish her under his weight as he just stared at her face, beginning to become mesmerized.

Usagi allowed her eyes to wander despite the fact that a man's body was resting on top of hers. She located a television with a loveseat near them with a window that revealed a view of the city with twinkling orange and yellow lights. There was a bathroom near the far corner from the bed.

Her attention was drawn back to Mamoru when his hand began to fiddle with the knot of her school uniform, trying to undress her.

"S-stop, Mamo-chan," she breathed, feeling self-conscious at the thought of being naked and having someone look at her. What if her body didn't satisfy him?

Mamoru stared into her eyes. "Do you want to stop, Usako?"

"I... n-no."

Chuckling, he made a generous suggestion. "Then should I undress first?" The girl below him nodded her head frantically, enthusiastically supporting him. "If you insist. Undress me." The gentle command surprised Usagi as she was uncertain of what to do with her hands. Her fingers visibly trembled as they grabbed the hem of his shirt and raised them upwards to which he easily slid it off of him, leaving him shirtless.

Once she had finished the task, Usagi quickly looked away. She wondered what was going to happen next.

"Usako, look at me."

She shook her head, blushing at the thought of talking to him while he was half-naked. "I-I don't want to."

Sighing, Mamoru grabbed her much smaller hand and placed it against his chest, guiding it around as he wanted her to become familiar with it. This action caused her eyes to return to him, looking surprised from the sudden act. She felt how toned his body was, how his muscles were so defined. "Do you feel it? This is how a man's body is supposed to feel like - we're different from one another, Usako." He then guided her hands to his pants, getting her closer to the button and the zipper when she tried to retrieve her hand back to her side, getting embarrassed.

But Mamoru wouldn't allow her, continuing to torture her hand by forcing her own fingers to push his zipper down after she had unbuttoned his pants. He continued to grip her small hand while he used his other hand to get out of his pants, kicking them away. Once finished, he brought her hand back towards him, heading for his boxers.

"S-stop, Mamo-chan," Usagi pleaded, her face now rosy pink. Her fingers had barely touched him.

Mamoru dropped her hand in a subtle manner and smugly questioned, "I'm being cruel, aren't I, Usako?"

She didn't offer him a response, agitating him. In a flash, he pinned both of her wrists above her head before finally unknotting the ribbon of her school uniform. He discarded it onto the floor before lifting the white blouse above her head, exposing her chest to him that was supported by her bra.

He bent his head down and ran his tongue across the valley of her breast, tasting the saltiness of her skin. She gasped as she then felt his mouth suck on her skin there, evoking indescribable sensations within her body. Instinctively, her chest rose without her permission, screaming out for more of his violation on her inexperienced body.

Usagi felt his hand making his way under her back, heading towards her bra clasp. Panicking, she managed to turn her body over, shielding her chest out of his view as he snapped it open. "D-don't look..."

Releasing his grip on her wrists, Mamoru continued to run his tongue on her body. Since her back was to him, he began to lick her back as he smoothly slipped her skirt off of her. "Why? If I can't look, then what's the point of committing this act, Usako?"

"... My chest isn't big like Minako-chan's." Usagi confessed, frowning as her voice was muffed from the covers below her.

Pressing a soft kiss to her shoulder, Mamoru tried to soothe her. "I'm already well aware of that - but I don't care, Usako. I want _you_, not her." His hand traveled underneath her body, cupping her left breast, forcing her to bend backwards as his other hand ran over her the soft flesh of her bottom which was covered by her underwear before he ran through her crack with his finger, digging into the fabric. He listened as her breathing slowly began to grow shallow as small moans managed to escape from her lips from time to time. "Look at me, Usako. I want to see your beautiful face."

"No... I don't want you to." Usagi said stubbornly, having difficulty speaking as she felt her twin's fingers squeeze her nipple in a punishing manner. "A-ah..."

"Too bad." Letting out a small chuckle, Mamoru spun her onto her back easily. Her bare chest was exposed to him now. Feeling embarrassed, Usagi quickly rose her hands up to cover her chest from his view.

"You're mean, Mamo-chan."

"I know. I'm a cruel guy, Usako," he said, gently prying her arms off of her chest. Her struggle was futile against him; he had the upper hand of the situation. His eyes landed on her small, perky breasts that she had tried to shield away. Her creamy, white smooth skin looked inviting to him as her breasts were to be begging for his touch. "You're so beautiful."

Mamoru picked up her right breast as he brought it upwards, amazed at how soft it was. He had deeply missed this smoothness since this morning and had been badly craving to touch it again. Slowly, his head began to descend towards it as he parted his lips, readying his tongue.

Usagi let out a small yelp when she felt her nipple being suckled as it was bathed in her brother's hot, moist saliva. His tongue then swirled around it before he gently bit down on it, causing her to involuntarily moan, encouraging him to continue. How could something so bad feel so good? Wasn't doing things like this with her twin brother considered to be wrong? Her better judgment was clouded by the feelings of ecstasy he was conjuring up deep within her.

When his mouth had parted from her breast, she immediately felt cold from his trail of saliva that remained behind. Usagi shivered, bringing her body closer towards her brother's as she sought out for warmth.

"Usako, do you know what you're doing to me?" Mamoru asked as he felt the girl's bare chest rubbing against his. "Gods, I've waited for this for too long. You have no idea how much I wanted you like this."

"How long, Mamo-chan?" She dared to ask.

"Since _that_ day, when I gave you that rose. We made a promise that we would wed one day." Mamoru gave her a sad smile as he continued. "I knew that I've wanted you as my wife since then, Usako." He tenderly stroked the side of her face, causing her to feel bad for him.

_Mamo-chan must have been lonely,_ Usagi thought silently, leaning into his touch. She then surprised him by initiating a kiss of her own for the very first time, softly pecking his lips.

"I love you so much, Usako." He waited for her to return the words as well, but she never did as she looked away from him. Knowing that she was allowing him to take her was the farthest he could get at the moment, he decided to accept it and not make any complaints. "Now, shall we pick up from where we left off?" The blond didn't say anything, so he took it as a yes.

His hands reached for her breasts again, massaging them tentatively as he leaned to seize possession of her small lips, inserting his tongue into her mouth. As his expert tongue dominated over her inexperienced one, Usagi was having a difficult time concentrating the exact location of his hands. They started out at her chest, plucking her dark colored nipples as he continued to arouse her until one of them had stealthily slid her underwear down to her legs. She was not aware that this was done until she felt his fingers come in contact with the place she had never imagined would be touched by another.

"M-mamo-"

"Don't speak," Mamoru shushed her, his lips traveling down her neck and onto her collarbone. He left various numbers of hickies as he went, wanting to mark himself onto her small body as much as he could. "Just _feel_, Usako."

Usagi felt his hands play with the folds of her labia, causing her to emit agonized moans from the back of her throat, writhing against the bed before he raised his hand up to her clit, rubbing it firmly between his index finger and his thumb as he explored its shape, learning her body. She, however, let out a surprised cry when she felt something enter her body, stretching her wide open from the inside.

"I love how your reactions are so spontaneous," Mamoru commented, leaving a trail of kisses on her naval. He took two of his long fingers out of her, only to push them into his twin again. She squeaked, her body shaking from the impact of his strength. He repeated the process for several of times, increasing his speed over the course of time.

"You're so adorable, Usako."

"A-ah! Don't s-stop, Mamo-chan!" She didn't know who this voice belonged to as she felt her consciousness being replaced by another, where it wanted _this _from him. Unconsciously, her hips rose to meet his fingers, silently telling him that her body was enjoying what he was doing to her.

Once he was done, Mamoru slid out of his boxers and got onto the bed, positioning himself on top of her in front of her entrance. His shaft brushed her core just slightly, which had him anticipating on what was to happen next. He couldn't wait to to get himself inside of her, especially now that she was moist. Underneath him, Usagi's breathing became labored as her long golden tresses were everywhere on the bed covers. Her eyes were fluttering as her bare chest heaved up and down. His eyes traveled lower to where her most sensitive region was, noticing a slick trail of her fluid which traveled to her inner thigh.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Usako," Mamoru started, giving the girl one last opportunity to back out from her decision. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's not too late to back out right now."

Usagi could tell by looking at his eyes that he wanted this, _needed _to become one with her. And she knew that if she rejected him now, he would be completely crushed. She could feel the tip of him unconsciously entering her, and that he was having difficulty maintaining still. So when she made her decision, it was based on what would be the best for their situation and what her body had sinfully craved for.

"Yes. Make me yours, Mamo-chan."

He pushed forward, tainting her purity that night.

ooo

When Usagi cracked her eyes open the next morning, she discovered that she had woken up on her own bed. She was confused of how she had landed back here when she remembered that she was at a Love Hotel with Mamoru before where they had became one...

She blushed, bringing her hands up to her mouth. _I can't believe that I had sex with Mamo-chan!_

"You're finally up." Mamoru's voice snapped her out of her thoughts as she turned to where she was addressed. He was sitting on his chair, watching her. "You were sleeping like a log, Usako."

"Was I?" Usagi asked, looking lost in thought as she struck her bottom lip out cutely. Unable to control himself, Mamoru leaned forward and caught her lower lip in his, playfully biting on it for several of moments before he pulled back.

"Yes, you were."

She then noticed that she was dressed in her nightwear. Brows furrowing, she inquired, "How did I end up in my pajamas? I thought I was... n-n-_you know_."

"I dressed you, of course." Mamoru answered casually. His answer caused the girl to go red before she covered herself up with her blanket.

"Mamo-chan, you pervert!" She accused him, trying to hide her body from his view.

Mamoru laughed heartily before he had effortlessly pried the blanket from the small girl. He got onto her small bed, bringing her body close against his. "There's no point in hiding your body from me, Usako - I've seen _all_ of you last night."

Usagi let out an embarrassed groan as she turned away from her twin, not wanting to face him. She assumed he would just leave her alone and allow her to rest then, but that was not the case as she felt his hand grab one of her breasts from underneath her tank top, possessively fondling with it.

"M-mamo-chan, what are y-you doing?" She managed to breathe out, having difficulty speaking as she felt his other hand go underneath her body in order to reach for the area between her legs.

"Nothing you haven't experienced before," the ebony haired male answered casually, slowly rubbing her clit along with the fabric of her underwear. He nibbled on her earlobe, moaning as he did so. "Usako, I could just do this_ forever_. I love having you in my arms like this."

Usagi couldn't find the words to reply as her twin deepened his torture on her body by pushing aside her undergarment and welcomed his fingers into her body.

"You're so tight... I can hardly manage to squeeze my third finger inside of you." To prove his statement correct, he tried to insert his ring finger inside of her. But it hardly managed to fit inside before Usagi let out a small cry of pain as she felt painful sensations on her lower abdomen from the night before. Mamoru quickly retracted his fingers as he turned her around, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I... I'll be fine," the blond wheezed out, curling into a small ball.

Mamoru pecked her cheek lovingly before settling her blankets on top of her. "Rest for now, Usako. You need to sleep more."

"Where's okaa-san?" Usagi sleepily inquired as her eyes began to droop.

"She's out grocery shopping."

Feeling relieved, Usagi closed her eyes completely. She felt guilty of what they were doing; what if it hurt her mother's feelings if she finds out? The thought worried her greatly. What she and Mamoru are doing would disgrace her as a mother and she was afraid of what fate would await them.

Would they be happy? It's not as if she and Mamoru could ever get married... her mother would not give them her blessing. But Usagi could not imagine a wedding without her mother there, nor with Mamoru by her side. Thinking about the future brought her a migraine, leaving her to feel lost and hopeless.

Tsukino Usagi went to sleep with tears streaking down her face.

ooo

The next few days seemed surreal. It was as if Mamoru had never confessed to her as he suddenly became distant again where he started to ignore her presence. She tried countless times to find out what went wrong between them, but he never gave her a proper answer. Instead, he merely shrugged her off before running off to somewhere else.

She also didn't know why her body was craving for Mamoru's touch ever since the night he had slept with her. Maybe it was because he wanted nothing to do with her at the moment. Usagi began to grow desperate. She would constantly pester him at school and in their bedroom, away from their mother's sight. But Mamoru never caved in. If anything, he increased the distance between them even _more_.

But that wasn't the worst part. She found out that her twin brother was starting to get himself involved with Minako again as they were seen around the school, holding hands. One student rumored that they had seen them heavily making out underneath the staircase and was on the verge of having sex if not the school bell had gone off.

Thus Usagi was forced to sit through Minako's gushing over her twin brother, whom she also had slept with. But it hurt her deep inside because he once told her that he was using her best friend as her replacement. She just didn't understand why he had stopped being tender with her out of the blue. So she decided to confront him for one last time, and this time, she was going to get her explanation that she deserved to know.

She waited for him in front of the school gates where she saw students exiting the school. Soon, Mamoru came into her view with Minako at his side, a common sight nowadays. She was pressing her body close to his, trying to get him to go on a date with her then. She would have continued on if she had not noticed Usagi coming into their view, walking towards them.

"Mamo-chan, can we talk?" She asked softly, staring up at his face. Usagi did not acknowledge her best friend beside him; he was all that she could see at the moment. "Before you ignore me forever, don't I deserve the right to know what happened?"

Minako looked from one twin to another, looking uncomfortable as she sensed the tension between them. She felt as if she didn't have the right to be where she was based on their current situation. Letting out a nervous laugh, she began to back away.

"I guess I'll see you later, Mamoru-san," she bade her farewell before turning to her friend. "See you later, Usagi-chan!" When the blond was gone from their sight, Mamoru heaved a sigh.

"Great. You've made Minako uncomfortable, Usagi." He accused.

Usagi grimaced. "So I'm no longer 'Usako,' am I?" she asked him, placing her hands on her hips. "And why are you acting like this, Mamo-chan? I thought you said you loved me!"

"I did," Mamoru confirmed. "But I quickly grew out of it. I realized that you aren't worth it, Usagi; you're not the one I want to spend the remainder of my life with." His answer was not she had expected in a long shot, causing her to stumble in shock.

Blinking her tears away angrily, she said, "You're horrible, Mamo-chan. You've made me care for you so much and once you've slept with me, you discard me so easily as if I'm just a useless piece of trash."

"Basically."

"... then if that's the case, why are you getting yourself involved with Minako-chan then? I know you've never liked her in _that_ way, Mamo-chan, so don't you dare lie to me."

Mamoru thinned his lips. "That was the case one time ago, but I've decided to give the girl a fair chance. Don't you think she deserves one, Usagi?"

Usagi shook her head. "I want to say yes, Mamo-chan. I want you to be happy with Minako-chan so we can be considered as normal siblings, but I can't. The thought of you being with Minako-chan hurts so much..."

"Stop being selfish and get over the past already! We need to keep moving towards the future, Usagi." The volume of his voice increased as it wavered. "And besides, if we remained together, you wouldn't be happy. We have no future together in case you haven't noticed."

She then realized the true reason why he had broken off with her; he was scared of their future for her. Mamoru knew of her dreams to have a boyfriend one day whom she could bring home and introduce him to their mother, and get married in a grand church with all her friends and family. That someone who Mamoru could never be as he currently was unable to fulfill her lifelong wishes.

"Just forget what's happened between us and go be with another guy already."

"H-how can you say something like that so easily, Mamo-chan?" Usagi's voice broke as she began to cry. Her body shook in anger. "You may move onto another girl so easily like Minako-chan, but the same doesn't apply to me. I still care for you!"

"But you've never loved me." Usagi was uncertain of what to say to his statement, so he continued. "I need a woman who'll return my feelings, Usagi."

"Liar."

"I beg your pardon?" One of Mamoru's dark eyebrows arched in confusion.

"You told me that you were determined to make me feel the same for you," she mentioned the words he had said to her the night he first confessed his feelings. "Mamo-chan, please don't lie to me. I can't stand it..."

He released an annoyed sigh, emphasizing how this situation was irritating him. "Look, I need to go home and study for our finals so let's just drop this right now, Usagi."

"No. Until you stop telling me lies, I'm not moving from this spot."

Rolling his eyes upwards at her immature behavior, Mamoru walked over to where the girl stood so they were only few centimeters apart from one another. He then bent down to his knee and scooped the girl up, throwing her onto his back and held her in place by gripping onto her thighs. Usagi shrieked, pounding her fists against his back, wanting to be let down.

"Put me down, Mamo-chan! We haven't finished our conversation yet!"

"Yes, we have. We're heading home now, Usagi." His voice was firm, leaving no room for complaints. Mamoru focused his eyes to look straight, determined not to let it wander to the pale thighs which he managed to spot within his peripheral vision. Her struggling made it difficult for him to manage his cool composure as her thighs would try to kick up now and then, where he had to constantly re-adjust his grip on her.

"You're being unfair, Mamo-chan!" Usagi whined, letting out small cries of complaint. She continued to struggle, unaware of the tormented expression on her twin's face.

"Stop being so childish." Determined to keep her legs in place once and for all, Mamoru squeezed one of her thighs in his grip and immediately regretted it. It made him remember how Usagi's skin felt in his hand, smooth and inviting. Unconsciously, he stopped walking and just allowed his hands to roam over her thighs, caressing her sensitive spots. She halted, surprised from his sudden touch. "Gods..."

Usagi contemplated on whether she should ask what her twin was doing, but decided against it. She wanted him to continue touching her, relieving the aching feeling that had been a burden to her for days now. Slowly, his fingers managed to crawl up to the round bottom of her butt, tracing the curve there. He was causing her anxiety to spike, increasing the anticipation of wanting him to touch her sex.

He was almost there, less than an inch away. Usagi felt her inner walls tighten automatically in anticipation of what was to come, hoping that his fingers could sense it so he would quicken his pace. But Mamoru decided to take his time, treating her in a slow and torturous manner.

"Mamo-chan, p-please..." She gasped out, wrapping her legs around his upper torso, spreading her legs even wider for him as she granted him more access.

Mamoru couldn't hear her as he was engulfed by his own sensations. When his fingers made contact with the thin fabric, he felt her hips buckle in his hold. Impatient, he effortlessly shoved the hindrance to the side and began to stroke her in long and hard paces.

Usagi was glad that no people were in sight as they were originally walking in a deserted alley. But that was the least of her worries as Mamoru's fingers worked wonders inside of her, causing her to release a hot, clear fluid which easily clinged onto her legs. She never wanted him to stop, never wanted him to stop loving her.

"Oh, Mamo-chan! Oh!"

The man decided to change things up. He first took his fingers out of the girl, causing her to mew in protest before shoving her up against the brick wall, careful not to hurt her in the process. He then went down onto his knees and easily spread her legs before ripping her panties off of her.

"Mamo-chan, what're you going to do?" She asked, frightened.

With a lustful look in his eyes, Mamoru hiked her skirt up, revealing her sex to him. He replied while he closed in, millimeters away from her as his lips barely made contact. "I'm going to clean you up, of course. You can't go home in this state, Usako."

Usagi hardly got the chance to respond from the return of her nickname because he made full contact with her other lips then, cleaning her of her juices. She clamped her hand over her mouth, holding in her scream as she felt his mouth closing in on her clit once he had to dig to find it. Although Mamoru claimed that he was 'cleaning' her, he was only making her messier as he drank the honey that her body was releasing by its own when he traveled down lower, inserting his tongue into her as he deliberately made loud sucking noises.

Her legs wanted to do something. Move, anything! But he held them in place with his strong hands, spreading them wider.

When his face emerged into her view, he stood up again and kissed her, allowing her to taste her own fluid. Such act surprised her that Mamoru took advantage of by shoving his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss.

Soon enough, his hands flew over to her breasts, molding it under his grip. At first, his strong hands were agonizing as she emitted distressing squeaks until he forced her to get adjusted to them while he was touching them from all directions as if he was trying to memorize her body.

"M-mamo-chan, what-"

"Shh, Usako. Just allow me to love you this one last time." Mamoru pleaded, lifting her school blouse over her chest. He easily clasped her bra open from the front, exposing her bare chest into the cool air.

"Last time? What are you talking about, Mamo-chan?"

He did not answer her, paying attention to the small rosy colored nipple instead which had gone hard from his early caresses. Mamoru pinched her right nipple in a bruising manner while he gently suckled on its twin, causing her to release weak cries of pleasure. They stayed there in that position for few moments until he switched over, giving them equal treatment.

Making a trail with his tongue, he went down her navel, tasting her. Usagi arched her back in response. Suddenly, he lifted one of her thighs up to his hip, making her come in contact with a hard bulge that rested between his legs.

She blushed, very well aware of what she was feeling.

"Usako," he started, having the eyes of a desperate man. "I _must_ take you tonight for one last time."

ooo

_One last time._

She thought he was just saying it at that moment as he believed that it would be the best for the both of them if they stopped what they were doing, continuing with this... relationship between them. But true to his word, Mamoru indeed meant that it would truly be the last time where he would ever talk to her, touch her, and see her again.

After that night after school, Mamoru must have left her alone on her bed as he wandered out in the streets past midnight. Because the very next day when she had woken up, she discovered that he had been ran over by a drunk driver and was featured in the city's newspaper, making the front headlines.

And in his hand, they had discovered a wilted rose. No one knew the significant of the rose, not even Usagi.

She was too occupied with crying her eyes out, saddened how Mamoru was unfortunate to be there where he was at that time. Usagi wanted him back by her side, having his arms around her as he would embrace her, keeping her warm and feeling loved.

"I... I miss you, Mamo-chan." She sobbed, feeling lonely in their bedroom all by herself.

"Usagi?" Ikuko opened the door, peeking her face in. "Are you alright?"

"N-no, okaa-san," Usagi answered honestly, another batch of tears threatening to fall. "I miss Mamo-chan so much. He was the only sibling I had."

"I know, honey. I know that losing Mamoru is hard," Ikuko agreed, feeling sad as well. She walked over and knelt down beside her daughter. "But I have something to tell you; I was going to tell you and Mamoru sooner, but I've always forgotten about it."

Usagi blinked, wiping her tears away. "What is it, okaa-san?"

"You and Mamoru aren't biological twins, Usagi. In fact, he is not your biological sibling at all."

"... you're not making sense, okaa-san."

"Your father and I adopted Mamoru when he was only less than one years old at a nearby orphanage. I've always wanted more than one child and discovered that after having you, my body was incapable of having any more so we decided to adopt." Ikuko explained softly. "Since you and Mamoru were the same age and we did not want him to grow up knowing he was adopted, we made the two of you to believe that you were actual siblings. That way, a natural bond between siblings would be formed."

"Okaa-san..." Usagi whispered, feeling numb from what she had just discovered.

"I'm sorry for keeping you in the dark, Usagi," her mother sincerely apologized, looking ashamed. "And if Mamoru was here as well, I would want him to know I'm sorry for lying to him as well." Her mother got up from the floor and walked over to the exit, knowing that the blond needed this time to herself.

Usagi's lips trembled, feeling distressed. She ran over to her bed and screamed against her pillow, wondering why the Gods up there were against her.

If she had known sooner that she and Mamoru weren't actual siblings, then things would have been different. They would have been happier, and she would have been able to easily return his feelings.

"I love you, Mamo-chan." Usagi sobbed, sad to know that he would never hear those words from her. "I love you so much."

When her hands went underneath the pillow to bring it closer to her face, she was surprised to discover a note. Unfolding the piece of paper, she immediately recognized Mamoru's neat handwriting.

_Dear Usako,_

_When you are reading this, I might not be with you anymore. I just can't stand this anymore, living the life of your twin brother. Because we're related by blood, I'm tainting your purity by being with you. I am well-aware that you're starting to develop feelings for me, too, Usako, and that makes me happy. I'm eternally grateful that you reciprocated my feelings, and glad that I was able to love you. _

_After I'm done writing this note, I'm going to leave this world. I've considered leaving Japan countless of times so the distance would make me forget about you, but now that we have gone this far, I realize that it would be a futile attempt. Although we cannot be together in this lifetime, perhaps we can be together in our next one where we are not born as twins. I will look hard and everywhere for you, Usako. You're the only woman my heart will love. _

_Our love is like a red rose, filled with love and passion. But tonight, I will be holding a wilted rose in my hand. This symbolizes that our promise could never be fulfilled, the one where I would have you as my wife - it is impossible. So I am setting you free, Usako. _

_It hurts for me to write this: I hope another man will make you happy, something that I couldn't ever do. _

_I'm sorry for being selfish. _

_I'm sorry for being a cruel guy, Usako._

_Love, Mamo-chan._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Surprisingly, this one-shot was longer than I thought it would be! It's 30 pages, over 10,000 words to boot! I suppose I'm happy with this one-shot; it's the longest thing I've ever wrote in such a short amount of time, too! This took me about... three days? Not bad, huh? :]

But anyways, tell me what you think? Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
